


Evening

by blue_spotted_Stingray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Endometriosis, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spotted_Stingray/pseuds/blue_spotted_Stingray
Summary: They actually wanted to go on a date this evening, but Alec wasn't feeling so well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 29





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic deels with endometriosis. It's a condition that usually only appears in people who menstruate or have/had an uterus, but there are a handful of cases of cis-gender male people having endometriosis which also means that people of any gender identity could have it. Endometriosis causes usually intense pain and cramps similar to p*riod cramps, only far more painful.  
> This fic nearly wrote itself, after my endo was acting up the last two weeks and I binge watched Shadowhunters because I coudn't sleep from my pain.  
> So sorry if it is a bit rough around the edges.
> 
> And please get yourself checked over at a doctor if you have pain during shark week or also during the rest of the month like me. Don't wait and think it's normal or get's better on it's own. It's not worth it. I lived for nearly ten years with my pain before I got help, now it's managable and only causes problems 1-2 times in a year.
> 
> So warnings: mention of stomach cramps and pain, but NO mention of shark week ;)

When Alec left the Institute for Magnus’ loft, it was already late. He was hunched over, pale and slightly sweaty.

When Magnus looked at him, he first thought that Alec had caught a cold or eaten something bad, but when Alec reached him and was slightly trembling as they hugged, he was pretty sure it was something else.

“Alexander darling, what’s wrong?” Magnus held him a little tighter.

Alec grumbled slightly. “It’s my endo again.” He nudged Magnus neck with his nose, kissing him there once.

That explained it, it was still touch and go, but Magnus had managed to convince Alec to come to his loft after taking his pain meds and not wallow alone in his pain in his room at the Institute. With this thought in his mind, he directed Alec to the bedroom so that he could change into more comfortable clothes and get under the covers while he summoned the heating pads.

Alec always used two, one for his stomach and one for his back. The main origin of his pain might be his stomach, but the cramps caused his lower back to become a mess of cramped muscles and knots.

He would probably massage Alec’s back in the morning, when he felt better and lying flat on his front wasn’t akin to torture.

Magnus joined Alec under the blanket and cuddled closer to his back, laying one warm hand on his stomach under the heating pad, using a bit of his magic to sooth the pain and cramps. Alec pressed closer to him, but he didn’t seem able to relax, despite the heat and Magnus’ magic reducing the pain. Magnus kissed his nape, his lips brushing against Alec’s skin. “What’s wrong, Alexander?”

Alec seemed to hesitate a bit before answering, “We wanted to go on a date and have dinner at that Thai place you like so much and I ruined our evening together.” He reached for Magnus hand on his stomach and entwined their fingers with Magnus palm still lying flat on his stomach.

“Alexander, darling no, never. You are here, at my flat, in our bed. I can hold you close and we can cuddle, what more could I want, besides you not being in pain anymore, sweetheart? It’s no problem to summon some Thai food later, if we are up to that. So, if this is you feeling guilty for something you can’t control, don’t be. I never want you to force yourself to go somewhere when you aren’t feeling well, darling.”, Magnus replied and kissed his shoulder.

Alec finally seemed to loose some of the tension in his muscles and settle firmer against Magnus’ front. He exhaled. “You’re the best partner anyone could ask for, Magnus. Thank you.”

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec’s hair. “Darling, never thank me for being a decent person.”


End file.
